magicalgirlrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
1. Concept. designing mostly superficial things about your character. Her age, looks, personality. Can be delayed until later as you like, just easier to guide the creation. 2. Stats. 15 points distributed from 5 different stats, each given a value of 0-6 (this cap is usually removed after Level 5). Stats are Courage, Athletics, Attention, Spirit, and Heart. Courage. A girl who doesn't afraid of anything has a lot of courage. She'll give her all in everything she does, whether it's smart to or not. A courageous girl can hold her own in a fight, whether transformed or not Gameplay: Courage influences mainly physical acts of force. A courageous girl might be clumsy or dopey, but she'll do her best. All normal physical attacks are based on Courage (using swords, fists, baseball bat, board with a nail in it...). It's also key for shaking off effects like fear and illness, and influences your HP. Athletics: A girl who does great in gym or stays quick on her feet is an example of high Athletics. She's a tricky target, good with her hands, and is probably pestered by various clubs to get her to join. Gameplay: throwing, dodging, running, climbing, and general feats of quickness or something beyond raw power is included within Athletics. Most acts involving skill fall under Athletics, as well as certain ranged attacks. Athletics is the main stat that goes towards your Armor, making you a harder target Attention: Attention keeps your mind and senses focused, so you're usually first to know what's going on. You're always alert and remember a lot, so recognizing and remembering bits of information comes easier too. Smart or streetwise girlstend to have higher Attention. Gameplay: Attention is mostly used for noticing and knowledge. Attention checks save you from ambushing enemies, see the strange behavior in the teacher, and to remember what chemical they said in class would be best for beating a monster made of salt. Attention also contributes a bit to your Armor Spirit: Spirit's one of those hard to define aspects. It represents your affinity for magic, which in itself is vague and most of your girls won't be aware of it until they transform. Will power is usually the only normal manifestation of this. Shrine girls, goths with an occult interest, or psychics would have a lot of Spirit. Gameplay: almost all attempts to use or sense magic are Spirit based. Sensing the location of a gem or throwing a fireball is Spirit. Summoning a magical sword and swinging it remains Courage, even though it was magical, since it's still a physical attack. Spirit also resists mental effects, like a monster putting you to sleep with hypnosis. Heart: Girls with lot of Heart tend to be sweet and trustworthy (whether they actually are or not isn't really applicable though...). Girls with Heart find it easier to get what they want, whether it's answers or the last piece of cake. High Heart probably means your character is cute, pretty, clever, or kawaii-ugu~. Gameplay: Heart is mainly for charismatic skills. Interrogating, school politics, threatening, asking someone to look the other way while you stomp a monster into goo, or convincing the locals that it was swamp gas and a solar eclipse, not your giant flaming lion mauling a monster. Heart can go a long way sometimes, given the wierd state magic puts things in. Heart also plays into particular spells and magics, most commonly healing powers. 3. Specialty. All girls have something they're special at. Pick something your girl is the very best at. Once per in-game day, your girl can gurantee success at a related skill check. If shes the best at kendo club, she can gurantee a hit with a sword. If she's a class clown, she can gurantee to get someone's attention once per game. The combat effects of this can be worked out with the DM. 4. Transformed state. When your girl activates her gem, she transforms into a magical girl. When she's like this, she's considered "transformed" or in a "transformed state." There's various benefits to this form, but you'll have to figure out what she looks like in this form. Many girls just have a change in costume (usually skimpier and girlier for some reason), but there's been a lot of varieties. The school's top musician can become a rocking pop-star girl, complete with new voice, looks, skin tone, height, apparent age, etc. The small and meek girl might become a hardass biker chick with fire breath. There's no notable reason or explanation for why, but it's usually something to do with the user's inner wants and conflicts. Sometimes it's the influence of the gem itself, which makes using each gem a unique persona or costume 5. Starting power. The DM will gradually distribute magical powers to the players via monsters and gems, but you'll need one of your own. Sometimes the DM may assign these, but it's usually best to pick one and run it by him to make sure it works and let him hammer out the details. Powers have a huge scale, but generally only do one basic power per gem. Flight, super strength, invisibility, fireballs, freezing things, eating things, summoning guns, teleporting, and such. In some cases, the DM might even choose to start you out with no powers at all. 6. Math. Few basic stats you'll need for your girl now. Armor: 10+Athletics+(1/2 Attention) HP: 5+Courage. This is your hp for your normal girl. When transformed, this is tripled.